


Sensitive

by Obscura138



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Sweet, Touching, Weird android sex, Wires, reader is sweet on connor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura138/pseuds/Obscura138
Summary: One-Shot über die erste zaghafte Annäherung von Mensch und Android.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) ich bin neu hier. Das ist meine erste FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Die synthetische Haut unter meinen Fingern fühlte sich unglaublich weich und warm an. Connor lag mit offenem Hemd auf meinem Bett, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf meine Berührungen. Ich küsste seinen Hals und er schauderte, ich grinste gegen seinen Nacken und leckte mich hoch zu seinem Kiefer.

,,Ist alles okay Connor?" , fragte ich leise und er brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten.

,,Ja, ich versuche nur... Die ganzen Einflüsse zu verarbeiten."

Ich legte den Kopf schief, eine völlig offensichtliche Reaktion der Verwirrung.

,,Ich habe meine Sensoren auf maximale Empfindlichkeit gestellt, so sollte es mir möglich sein einen Orgasmus zu erreichen, nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne, aber was dem am nächsten kommt."  
Darum ging es also, als Connor mir erzählte er habe keine Geschlechtsorgane, war er so beschämt darüber, das es mir beinahe das Herz brach, ihn so zu sehen. Er dachte er genüge mir nicht. Ich liebte ihn so wie er war, mit oder ohne Penis.

,,Connor, du musst mir nichts beweisen ich-"

,,Ich möchte aber, D/N. Ich will deine Hände auf mir spüren, du gibst mir das Gefühl zu leben."  
Er küsste mich zärtlich, sanft bewegten sich seine Lippen gegen meine. Er umfasste meine Hände und führte sie zurück zu seiner nackten Brust. Wieder strich ich über die glatte Haut, als ich die Stelle der Thiriumpumpe erreichte, keuchte Connor in unseren Kuss, wir lösten uns. Anscheinend gab es ,,erogene" Zonen an Androiden Körper. Ich strich erneut darüber und wieder seufzte er auf.  
,,Fühlt sich das gut an?" fragte ich unsicher.

,,Ja, sehr gut sogar... Bitte fahre fort." erwiederte Connor und blickte mich mit seinen dunklen Iriden voller Zuneigung an.

,,Sag mir bitte wenn dir irgendetwas nicht gefällt ja?"

Er nickte und ich begann, sein Hemd ganz auszuziehen, entblößte seinen schönen Oberkörper gänzlich und bestaunte die nahezu göttliche Arbeit von Cyberlife. Er war schmal aber gut definiert, er war ein Ebenbild von Attratktivität. Seine Haut leuchtete matt im Mondlicht und umrahmte sein perfektes Anlitz. Mir wurde heiß, Erregung machte sich bemerkbar und ich drückte meine Schenkel zusammen.

,,Dein Puls ist angestiegen. Du bist in einem höheren Grad der Erregung"  
Connors Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, ertappt erröteten sich meine Wangen. Er grinste mich an, strich über meine rosige Haut im Gesicht.

,,Das ist okay, dann fühle ich mich... sexy." sagte er stolz und ich musste lachen.

,,Connor verdammt, du bist der schönste Wesen das ich je gesehen habe!" erklärte ich ich und fuhr mit meiner Erforschung seinen Körpers fort. Immerhin wollte ich ihn heute verwöhnen, nur war ich noch nicht ganz sicher wie. Erneut küsste ich seinen Hals, er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss seine Augen. Vorsichtig leckte ich über die blauen Kabel, die divus und kaum wahrnehmbar unter seiner hellen Haut leuchteten, er stöhnte laut. Aha, die Kabel also.

,,Mach das nochmal..." flehte Connor gebrochen, wand sich unter mir und ich ließ meine Zunge wieder über die sensiblen Kabel gleiten, diesmal mit mehr Druck. Seine Hände krallten sich ins Laken und er keuchte.Den Punkt behielt ich für später im Hinterkopf und meine Finger fanden zurück zu seinem Torso, strich sanft die Seiten entlang und dann in die Mitte. Ein heftiges Schaudern durchlief Connor`s Körper, ich spürte seine Thiriumpumpe eifrig pumpen, seine Haut erhitzte sich zusehens.

Connor kniff seine Augen zusammen, er wusste nicht so recht hin mit seinen Gefühlen und Empfindungen. Langsammachte ich mich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen, ohne Gegenwehr öffnete ich diesen und striff die Hose sogleich von seinen langen Beinen, eine Unterhose trug er nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Voller Neugier beguachtete ich die nun freigelegte Haut. Sein Unterlein war blank, wie der einer Schaufensterpuppe und doch strahlte sein nahezu makeloser Körper eine seltsame Erotik aus, die mir schier den Atem raubte.  
Ich sah Sommersprossen und uniqate Unebenheiten, Cyberlife hatte in Individualität wirklich Liebe ins Detail gesteckt, er war ein wahres Meisterwerk. Ich strich über seinen Unterleib, vorsichtig, forschend, er fühlte sich so glatt an wie er aussah und wie aus Reflex, streckte Connor mir seine Hüfte entgegen, suchte meine Berührung. Ich ließ keinen Zentimeter seiner Haut unberührt, fand alle empfindlichen Stellen und Kabel, die ihn zum stöhnen und winden brachten.

,,D/N, bitte..." flehte er, ohne zu wissen, um was er überhaupt bat. Seine Temperatur stieg stetig an, je weiter ich die sensiblen Kabel stimulierte. ich widmete mich wieder seinem Hals, wo die empdindsamste Stelle zu sein schien und liebkoste sie mit meinem Mund, während meine Hände die restlichen Kabel reizten. Connor`s LED blinkte rot,sein Körper zuckte, bäumte sich unter mir auf, seine Körpertemperatur unnatürlich hoch und stöhnte lauter als zuvor. Ich ließ von ihm ab und sah in sein Gesicht, seine Augenbrauen waren nach innen gezogen,die Lider fest verschlossen, der Mund ein sinnliches O. Sein Körper fiel schlaff auf die Matratze , sein LED blinkte nocheinmal rot, bevor es dunkel blieb. Blanke Panik stieg in mir auf, er rührte sich nicht, war völlig wegggetreten.

,,Connor?!" schrie ich, doch nichts.

Ich schüttelte ihn und fing an zu weinen. Oh Gott, was habe ich getan? Einen kurzen Augenblick später blinkte sein LED wieder, bis es ein stetiges blau wurde.

,,Du bist wieder da!!" schlurzte ich laut,umarmte ihn fest, drückte ihn mit aller Kraft an mich.

,,Alles ist gut, meine Systeme sind wieder hoch gefahren, keine Beschädigung, warum weinst du?" sagte er besorgt, strich tröstend über meinen Rücken.

,,Ich dachte ich hätte dich umgebracht!"

,,Nur etwas überhitzt."

,,Das ist NICHT besser!"

,,Aber das war doch das Ziel?"

,,Ich dachte aber nicht an sowas!"

,,Es tut mit leid, ich hätte dich vorwarnen können das ich eventuell einen System Reboot benötigen würde."

,,Eventuell?"

,,Ja, du hast mich... Sehr überreizt."

,,Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment. Aber warne mich das nächste Mal."

Connor grinste und zog mich zu sich für einen Kuss, den ich ihm nur zu gerne gab. Langsam bewegten sich unsere Lippen gegeneinander, während ich mich an ihn schmiegte, völlig zufrieden. Wir lösten uns und ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite. Er legte einen Arm um mich, bettete seinen Kopf auf den meinen. Meine Finger strichen gedankenverloren über seine nackte Brust.

,,Der Abend war sehr freudsam, können wir das wiederholen?" brach Connor als erstes die Stille. Ich lächelte, schaute zu ihm hoch und zwinkerte.

,,Gerne, aber ohne System Rebooting."

,,Daran arbeiten wir."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffentlich war es nicht ganz so schlecht. Danke für´s lesen. :*


End file.
